Deception Is A Mask
by NotSoSilent Suicide
Summary: Spencer Murphy is in her first year of Hogwarts. However, her parents never mentioned witches or wizards. Due to her stressful upbringing, Spencer learned to always see past the masks of deception people wear. Suspicion seems to be her only friend. That is until Hermione Granger comes into her life. Rated M for some minor violent content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Rated M for a few violent actions **

The sandy blonde kept her gaze firmly on the chipped wall before her. She counted the number of stains that colored the wall in an unsanitary design. Voices were heard downstairs, and the volume only raised. The eleven year old hung her head. The yelling had increased recently, and Spencer learned her lesson that interfering was not the best course of action. Instead, she opted to clench her eyes tightly, and imagine her own world. One where the yelling and the beating were nonexistent, and everyone was happy. Unfortunately, everyone has to grow up. They have to grow up, and leave their imaginary escape; No matter how much better their lives are in their own little world.

Spencer briefly pondered what her mother could have done this time. The venom in her father's voice could burn through steel. A loud smack reverberated throughout the house. A quiet sob of anger laced with despair escaped her lips. She was desperate to help her mother, but the fear she felt towards her father out weighed the courage to protect her mother. Scraping was heard from downstairs. The eleven year old wasn't sure what the source of the noise was, but she figured it was due to her father shoving her mother into something.

The sandy blond covered her ears to deafen the sounds, but nothing would prevail. Tears were slowly coursing down her cheeks, and she sniffled a few times. Spencer almost missed the faint taps on the window beside her bed. She craned her neck to glance out the window, and to her amazement, a brown owl sat perched upon the window sill. Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, and she tentatively hoisted herself from her bed, and stepped towards the window. Spencer reached up to wipe the remnants of tears from her face. With a uncertain hand, she quietly opened the glass pane. She released a faint squeal of surprise when the owl pounced into the room. It flitted on her bed, and flapped its wings a few times before settling onto the red pillow. It held out its beak patiently.

The eleven year old raised an eyebrow questioningly. _What is an owl doing in my room? With a letter in its mouth no less. _She reached out to grab the letter, but paused warily a few inches away from the bird. When she saw no signs of an attack, the sandy blonde grasped the note, and was startled at the green inked words that were scribbled onto the front.

_Spencer Murphy  
__1762 Walsh Street  
__Third room from the masters_

Bewilderment clouded the young girl's features. Who was sending her letters? More importantly, who knew that her room was three doors down from her parents'? A screech startled her from the thoughts running rampant through her mind. Spencer turned to look at the owl who looked slightly restless. Confusion must have shown on her face because she could have sworn the brown bird rolled its eyes at her. After a moment, Spencer realized it was probably yearning for a snack.

" I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." She whispered regretfully. The bird cocked its head to the side, then twisted from side to side. Almost as if it were expecting a treat.

Spencer sighed and opened the window to form an exit for the animal. It hooted at her in irritation, but flew out the window nevertheless. Spencer watched as the bird flapped its wings in the wind. She couldn't tear her eyes away. The owl looked mesmerizing as the glare of the sun reflected off the auburn feathers. After a moment, the bird became nothing more that a faint spec in the sky, then it was gone.

Releasing a sigh, the girl glanced at the letter between her fingers. She was tempted to open it, but footsteps ascending the stairs paralyzed her with fear. The footsteps were growing closer and closer. Before her door opened, she stuffed the letter under her pillow. When the door opened, her father poked his head in the door, and peered inside. When his eyes settled on his daughter, a smile covered his face. A fake smile.

" Hey, sweetheart." He greeted with a sense of false happiness.

" Hi, daddy." Spencer whispered roughly.

" What are you doing up here?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Spencer discreetly wiped her sweaty palms on her pant legs. She sat herself down on the opposite side of her bed.

" Nothing." She informed tonelessly. Spencer might have only been eleven, but she could see right past his mask. Masks could be deceiving if no one looked hard enough.

" I thought I heard noises up here." Her father announced suspiciously. _I think I heard noises downstairs. _Spencer wanted to say it out loud, but she was taught that anything she had to say would fall upon deaf ears. Unless it was back talk. Then she'd get a backhand. Spencer swallowed past the hatred she felt in that moment.

" I dropped something. I was trying to move it by myself, but I'm not strong." She feigned a pout. The man smiled condescendingly at his daughter.

" Did you learn your lesson this time?" Spencer's fake smile dropped entirely. It was just a single question. To Spencer, it was so much more. It was enough to bring back memories she so desperately tried to repress.

_" Do you think I give a damn about anything you have to say?" Spencer heard as she passed the kitchen. She paused abruptly. Her daddy said a bad word. She was taught to never say a bad word. If she did, there would be serious consequences. The little nine year old turned on her heel to confront her dad. She opened her mouth, but the words died in her throat at the sight before her. Her daddy had a firm grip around her mamma's throat._

_" Daddy! Stop!" Spencer cried as she ran to the middle aged woman's aid. When she was close enough, she started to pull on his arm in a futile attempt to get him to stop. He sneered down at her, and reached down. _

_A loud slap echoed throughout the kitchen. Spencer was too stunned to feel the sting in her cheek. Everything was silent until the action register in her mind. Tears flowed down her cheek, and the nine year old sobbed in pain. Her dad knelt in front of her. He placed one of his huge hands on her shoulder. She shied away instantly, but he tightened his hold on her. She winced as he came closer to her._

_" Do you think I like hitting you? Do you think I like hitting your mama?" He asked in feigned regret. _

_" Then why do you keep doing it?" Spencer queried shortly. His hand moved to grasp her chin between his fingers roughly. His eyes held a fire that scared her._

_" Because you two won't learn." He hissed into her face. The little girl sobbed in fright. Her dad's eyes softened somewhat._

_" I don't like hurting you. This is just the only way you'll learn. Did you learn your lesson this time?" He questioned with a little sorrow in his eyes. Spencer nodded hurriedly. _

_" Good. I love you." He kissed her on the top of her head._

_" I love you, too." She whispered while looking into the sorrowful eyes of her mom._

" Yes, sir." Spencer answered monotonously.

" That's my girl. Now get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready." He instructed while heading towards the door. " Oh, and Spence?" He called while holding onto the doorknob.

" Yes, dad?" She asked awkwardly.

" Whatever you broke, clean it up." Her father demanded with an edge. Spencer swallowed past the lump in her throat.

" I will." She answered back. His smile was false as he left.

A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it. Her vision blurred as she lied on her bed, and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. Spencer turned onto her side with her hand under the pillow. An envelope met her fingers, and recognition coursed through her veins. She pulled the letter out from under her pillow at a speed that startled even herself. She ran her fingertips gently over the smooth surface.

With a shaky hand, she opened the flap on the back, but not before she caught sight of a sticker that read Hogwarts. Spencer pulled out the two pieces of parchment. She was torn between which one to read first, but decided on the one in her right hand.

Confusion filled her at a list of things she never heard of were written down. In hopes of clearing things up, Spencer unfolded the other parchment. Her confusion spiked when she read the letter incredulously.

_Dear Miss Murphy,_

_I am happy to inform you that you are hereby enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the letter that is also in the envelope, there is a list of materials that are required for first year students. You can buy those in Diagon Alley. The train you are to board as your ride to Hogwarts will leave at 9 'o clock sharp on September 1st. We are looking forward to your arrival. _

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Frown lines marked Spencer's forehead. She hadn't the faintest clue on anything that was mentioned. Witchcraft? Wizardry? None of that stuff was real? Was it? She pondered on telling her parents, but decided against it. The whole thing was probably a joke. At least that was what the eleven year old told herself. After rereading the pages twice, she ripped it to shreds. Her mother's voice calling her to dinner tore through the silence.

" Coming!" The sandy blonde yelled. Her father shouted for her to keep it down. Naturally.

Spencer dumped the torn pieces into the waste basket next to her desk in the corner of her room. _What kind of sick joke is this? How'd they get my address and room? _While deep in thought, she exited her room, and headed down for dinner.

* * *

A couple days passed by in a blur. It was now August 27th. Five days until the first of September. Nerves started to creep up on Spencer, yet she had no clue why. She convinced herself the letter was a prank, but the constant thought gnawed at her until it left her mind raw. Nothing new of the sorts had changed. All that was different was her state of mind. Her mind was in a twist of jumbled ideas almost every hour. She grew paranoid over everything. Spencer could have sworn she saw one particular cat following her.

When she entered her bedroom, she was startled to see the same cat sitting in her open window. Spencer thought she closed it. She hesitantly walked up to the stray cat. The animal's eyes were glued to her every movement. Deciding against confronting a stray cat, she slowly bent down to take off her shoe. The cat must have sensed the eleven year old's intent because it pounced off the sill, and bounded over to the girl.

Before she could do anything, the cat transformed into an elder woman before her very eyes. Spencer stood frozen with her jaw on the floor. The elder woman smoothed out her robes as the young girl stood gaping at her with wide eyes filled with a mixture of amazement and alarm. The old woman fixed her glasses, and stood straight.

" I'm dreaming. A cat did _not _just turn into an old lady right in my room." Spencer muttered to herself.

" I find that offensive young lady." The woman said sternly.

" Who are you?" Spencer asked warily.

" I am Professor McGonagall." She answered simply.

" W-What are you doing in my room?" The younger girl questioned tentatively. The professor gazed intently at her. Spencer shifted uncomfortably at the gaze.

" I am here to ask why you tore your Hogwarts note." Professor McGonagall replied with a questioning undertone.

" You mean that was real?" Spencer squeaked. The older woman sighed.

" Of course it was. We do not joke." She responded seriously.

" Obviously." The eleven year old muttered under her breath. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She was not amused.

" Why have you not gathered your things, dear? You have less than a week before the beginning of term starts." She informed with slight annoyance. Spencer rolled her eyes. She was rather baffled by the easy conversation that was taking place. It was somewhat awkward of course, but it could have been a lot worse.

" As I said, this isn't a joke? Witches aren't real." Spencer defended weakly.

" Then please, pray tell, explain how I just transformed into a human being." The older woman demanded with a hint of a smile.

" You tell me." Spencer countered.

" Did your parents not inform you of the wizarding world?" The professor queried incredulously. The small child shook her head in denial.

" Nope." She popped her lips on the 'p'. The elder witch narrowed her eyes questioningly. After a few moments of thought, the professor pulled out a piece of parchment. She skimmed over it, then turned her eyes back to the child.

" You are Spencer Murphy, are you not? The daughter of Maxwell and Dianna Murphy?" The woman asked. Spencer nodded her head, but cocked her head to the side questioningly.

" How do you know my family?" She questioned suspiciously.

" Your _father _was one of my students. A slacking one, but one nonetheless." The edge on the word father was not lost on either of the females.

" If he was a student, then why didn't he tell me? Does my mother know?" The questions running through the young girl's head were uncountable. There were too many for her mind to even begin to process.

" I do not know why he hasn't told you of your heritage, but I believe Dianna knows, yes." Footsteps were heard just a door down from Spencer's room. The young blonde turned her terrified gaze to the professor. She mouthed for the woman to hide, but Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the room nonchalantly. It seemed as if she owned the place.

" Spencer, if you don't quiet down, your father is going to-oh." Dianna stopped right in her tracks when she noticed the older woman in the room. Her eyes shifted from the professor to Spencer, then back to McGonagall. " Minerva. It's a pleasure to finally meet-" She started, but was cut off.

" Save it. Why does your daughter not know about the magical world?" _Minerva? That's her name? _Spencer kept quiet as she witnessed what played out. Her mother's eyes widened in shock before she stammered out an acceptable excuse for her actions. Apparently, nothing was quite acceptable for the aging woman.

" Do not give me some half arse excuse. When Albus sent her the letter, your daughter tore it in half because she thought of it as a joke! Why have you and your husband not prepared her?" McGonagall asked evenly. Dianna glanced at the floor in shame. Spencer had never seen her mother appear so ashamed. Unless of course it was by her father's condescending words. Dianna glanced at her daughter with deep sorrow and regret shining in her dark brown eyes.

" What the bloody hell is going on here?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Every head turned to look at the man who owned the voice. Maxwell stood furiously in the doorway. His eyes took in everyone in the room. His disgusted eyes landed on his wife, then softened as he glanced at his daughter, but turned cold as he noticed his former Transfiguration professor. " What are you doing here?" He roared.

" I am here to speak to my upcoming student." McGonagall answered casually, yet the fire in her stare was enough to kill.

" The hell you are!" Maxwell shouted in outrage. She stepped forward, and ripped Spencer away from the women. She held in her cry of pain so as not to anger him anymore than he already was. She was just grateful that the hate was not directed towards her. Although, if he was willing to hurt her when he was angered with someone else, she didn't feel very protected. Her expression must have given her away because Professor McGonagall hand her wand out, and directed right at her father's face.

" Do not harm your own child, Mr. Murphy." Her voice was eerily calm. It sent tingles down Spencer's spine. She didn't know if it was from fear, or the thrill that someone was finally standing up to her father.

" You don't tell me how to raise my kid." He shot back.

" If I see you unfit, she won't be in your care for much longer. Do not test me, Maxwell." The older woman informed. Spencer glanced at her mother. The thirty year old looked wounded. An expression of self-hatred covered her face.

" You won't do a damn thing, _Minerva._" Maxwell deadpanned. Everything was silent. Not a sound was made, and it was thickening by the second. Spencer felt as though she was going to drown in the uncomfortable space that was her room. Two sets of eyes were locked with such fury, that Spencer was afraid of what was about to happen. She attempted to clear herself from the crossfire, but the grip on her shoulder tightened on her pressure point. A whimper escaped her lips, and the silence was shattered.

" Let go of the girl." McGonagall ordered. Maxwell snorted.

" Or what? I love my daughter, and no one can say otherwise." He quipped with a smirk. _No one except me. _Spencer thought with a scowl as she tried to claw her father's fingers off her.

" No loving father would lie a hand on their pride and joy." The grayed hair woman said.

" Please, daddy. I want to go." Spencer pleaded with tear filled eyes. Maxwell looked at his daughter with a scowl marring his features.

" You're only eleven. You don't know what you want." He whispered angrily into her face.

" She is old enough to perform magic in the building of Hogwarts. Surely you know that." McGonagall said evenly.

" I wasn't talking to you." He yelled while taking out his own wand that Spencer didn't know he had. He raised it at McGonagall, but she was quicker.

" Expelliarmus." She shouted. Spencer watched as her father was thrown back, and hit her wall with a thud. Dianna ran to his side, but he was unconscious. Spencer glanced from her father to the professor. Her eyes were wide, and excitement shone in them.

" That was so wicked!" The young girl exclaimed. Some would hold resentment towards the woman who blasted their father, but a sense of respect was all she felt.

" It is just a simple spell you will learn at Hogwarts. Well, when you reach second year that is." McGonagall replied the last part sternly.

" This isn't just a joke?" Spencer had felt disappointment one too many times in her life to know that when someone promises you something, it will more than likely fall through. In this case, she clung to what little hope she was willing to give into the idea.

" If that giant hole in the wall is anything to go by, then no, this is not a joke." The old woman answered with a soft laugh in her voice.

Amazement was the only word that could describe what Spencer was feeling. In the span of a few days, her life changes. In the matter of a single letter, her life changed. She figured it would be in the better. At least that was what she hoped for; What she prayed for. A smile lit up her entire face in a way her mother never seen. _Maybe she can finally be happy. _Dianna glanced back at the crumpled body of her husband. With new found determination, she glanced over at the woman Maxwell described with such scorn.

" She'll be on the platform with minutes to spare." Dianna spoke with no room for argument. Spencer's eyes filled with tears, yet she wasn't too sure whether it was from joy, or fear. Fear for her mother. Spencer could never make a difference, but she was always her mother's comfort when Maxwell cooled down somewhat.

" That is excellent news. What are your thoughts on the materials she will need from Diagon Alley?" For the first time since she'd been there, McGonagall had a look of content on her face. Dianna was another story. At the mere mention of Diagon Alley, her face dropped.

" I don't have a way of getting her there. I'm not a magical being. You know as well as I that Maxwell will never agree to this." She spoke softly. Sadly. McGonagall adopted a thoughtful look, which changed into one of content once again.

" I think I have a solution." A slight smile graced her otherwise stern face.

* * *

" The name's Hagrid." The big burly man said warmly with his large hand outstretched. Spencer eyed the man warily, but when she saw no traces of venom in the man's eyes, she smiled back at the man. The blonde took the giant man's hand, and her arm shook violently when he shook her hand cheerfully.

" It's nice to meet you, Hagrid." Spencer greeted politely.

" 't's nice t' meet ya too." Hagrid replied with a large smile.

" Where is this Diagon Alley that Professor McGonagall keeps talking about?" The girl asked while inspecting the man in front of her. He had a large furry coat, and in his hand was a pick umbrella. At first glance, it confused Spencer. She wondered why the man was carrying an umbrella while the sun was at it's highest peak during the day.

When McGonagall suggested the services of a man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid, Spencer latched herself onto her mother's side. When the professor explained that he was but a gentle giant, (Half-giant in his case) the small blonde was less hesitant about the idea of shopping with the man. It was another story when she actually met him up close. Her fears were assuaged when he greeted her with a warm smile. Her mother was holding her other hand, and was eyeing Hagrid with judgement. She just wanted to make sure her little girl was in good hands.

" Follow me. Right this way." He navigated his way through a small pub. It was dark and dreary, but there were a few customers that were hanging around. Some were drinking from bottles, and some were drinking regular tea. Spencer had an idea on what the men with brown bottles were drinking. Her eyes darted around, and stopped on a man with a purple turban wrapped around his head. Their eyes met briefly, and Spencer could see the deception in his eyes. The little girl narrowed her eyes as a scowl twisted her lips. Hagrid noticed the face, then glanced to where her eyes were staring. Recognition flash across his face a second later.

" That is Professor Quirrell." He informed while glancing between the two in confusion.

" Professor? He teaches at Hogwarts?" Her eyes widened in shock. The man in the turban looked suspicious, and Spencer was unsure about him. Everything about him screamed untruthful.

" He's the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor." He said while leading the two ladies out the back door. Spencer was met with a brick wall that had a few bricks caving in.

" What do you think of him?" She asked as she felt her mother squeeze her hand. Hagrid narrowed his eyes at the question.

" Good man he is. Never had a problem with 'em." He answered honestly.

" Is that so?" Spencer questioned absentmindedly as Hagrid lifted up his umbrella, and tapped the wall in a sequence. The brick wall began to separate abruptly. Spencer's eyes widened as she took in the sight of kids of all ages running in and out of shops. Parents were struggling to keep up with the energetic children. It was crowded beyond means, and Spencer wondered how Hagrid was going to squeeze through the small space that was given to the three. Dianna pulled her daughter to the side, and gave her a quick hug.

" I will stay here, so when you get all you need, you come right back." She had her eyes on Hagrid throughout the entire sentence. The big man just smiled in response.

" She'll be righ' out when she gets all her things." He assured. Spencer nodded towards her mother.

" Yeah. I'll be right back, mom." The young girl promised excitedly. Dianna sighed, but let her daughter go.

" As soon as you're done." Dianna warned with raised eyebrows.

" As soon as I'm done." " As soon as she's done." Spencer and Hagrid announced simultaneously. The sent a smile at the others direction.

" Have fun." Dianna said with a small, albeit sad smile. Her daughter seemed so excited about something in her life, and she wasn't going to be a part of it. Even if she followed the two into the alley, everything would sound like nonsense to her. She had a feeling that despite her mask of interest, Spencer would see right through. Her daughter always did have a knack for seeing through a person's facade.

" I will." Spenser swore. With that said, the mother and daughter parted ways. The young girl stayed right by Hagrid's side. She didn't look forward to losing sight of the only person she knew. Then again, someone the size of Hagrid wouldn't be easy to miss.

" So where to firs'?" Hagrid asked while examining the surroundings. Spencer glanced over the list.

" Well, it says here that I'll need a copy of Potions for first years." The blonde read aloud. Hagrid chuckled merrily.

" You'll find all the books on tha' list at Flourish and Blotts." He informed while directing them onto the right nearly ran into Hagrid as he came to a stop right outside a shop. The young girl glanced up at the sign that hung overhead. _Flourish and Blotts. _She looked through the glass wall into the store. Kids were running past shelves upon shelves of books of different sorts. She felt a tiny shove forward, and playfully glared at Hagrid.

" I'm going." Spencer huffed.

After several minutes of looking around, the woman behind the counter walked up to Spencer and asked if she needed assistance. The young witch flashed the woman a grateful smile. When all the books she needed were paid for, she exited the shop to find Hagrid waiting for her. He flashed her a megawatt smile, and the duo continued to check things off the list. Books? Check. Cauldron? Check. Fitting robes? Check.

" Wand?" Hagrid asked.

" Don't got it." Spencer answered.

" I guess we should head o'er to Mr. Olivander's." He uttered. After forcing his way through the crowd, the two were standing in front of a dusty old shop. No one was inside, so Spencer hesitantly stepped through the doorway.

She glanced back at Hagrid, and he smiled encouragingly. She swallowed down her hesitancy, and walked further into the shop. When Spencer made it to the counter, she ran a hand across the surface. Her lips twisted into a grimace when a layer of dust covered her hand.

" Hello?" She called. When she received no answer, she tried again. Louder this time.

" No need to shout." A scraggly voice announced from behind her. Spencer jumped and released a squeal. She whirled around on her heel, and came face to face with an aging man. His face was apologetic. " Sorry, dear. Scaring you was not my intention." He said sheepishly.

" It's quite alright." Spencer replied breathlessly. Her hand was grasping at the cloth over her heart in an attempt to slow the pace.

" What can I do for you my dear?" He asked despite the fact he knew exactly the reason behind her presence.

" Uh, I need a wand." The eleven year old answered. Olivander smiled.

" Give me a moment." He requested. Olivander turned around, and searched from top to bottom. He pulled out one thin box, but put in back with the shake of his head. He tried another one, but muttered a faint 'no' under his breath, but loud enough for Spencer to hear. Olivander searched a different shelf, and pulled out a box. He cocked his head to the side, and held onto it. He tried another, and one more. He walked behind the glass counter, and sat the boxes on top.

" Here. Try this one... Blackwood... Eight and a half inches... Unicorn's hair as the core." He listed off. Spencer picked up the first wand. It felt unfamiliar to her, and a sense of wrong washed over her.

" Are you sure this is right? It doesn't feel right." The blonde stated uneasily. Mr. Olivander grabbed the wand hastily.

" Then this is not yours." He declared. He picked up the second. " Nine inches... Vinewood... Containing dragon heartstring." Spencer gave it a try. It felt cold to the touch, and was plain. She flicked her wrist, and a crack formed in the counter.

" No. Not that one." Olivander snatched the wand away. He glanced down at the final wand he had chosen. " Ten and a quarter inches.. Rosewood... Containing the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. This is quite powerful if not rough." He informed as he handed the girl the wand.

Spencer took the wand, and a rush of warmth flooded through the veins of her arm. It spread through her arm into her chest. Unbeknownst to her, the lights flickered slightly. All her focus was on the wand, and a sense of recognition flashed through her. She heard grumbles of acceptance coming from the man, but she paid him no mind. She barely registered the opening and closing of the door behind her. If not for the bell, she wouldn't have noticed.

" Excuse me, but I need a wand." A small yet firm voice sounded from the door. Spencer turned around, but stopped abruptly at the sight of a bushy haired brunette standing a distance away. A flutter formed in her chest, but Spencer forced herself to forget about it. She paid for the wand. For some reason, she just knew it belonged to her. By the grin on Olivander's face, she was correct in her assumption.

" Have a good day, Mr. Olivander." Spencer bid him goodbye.

" You as well, Miss Murphy." He called as she walked away. She didn't have time to ask how he knew her name before she brushed shoulders with the other occupant of the shop. Confusing feelings rushed through her, but she pushed it down. She marked it off as a need of friendship. The other girl gave no hints of requiting.

" Sorry." Spencer whispered. The other girl's eyes furrowed.

" For what?" She asked curiously.

" Nothing. I-I'm Spencer. Spencer Murphy." The blonde said.

" Hermione Granger." The brunette replied with a slight uncomfortable smile. _Way to go Murphy. You freaked her out. _Spencer smiled despite the awkward tension that wrapped itself around her spine. It was twisting tighter and tighter until she would snap.

" So is t going to be your first year as well?" Spencer asked the brunette in a straw grasping attempt at making conversation. The other girl nodded.

" Yes it is. I've read about Hogwarts you know." Hermione informed with a prideful grin. The blonde felt herself smiling back.

" Is that so? I'm afraid I must be going." Spencer said regretfully. She noticed the frown on the other girl's face. " Maybe you could tell me about Hogwarts on the train ride. I hear it's a long ride." Spencer hoped Hermione would join her. She didn't look forward to such a long, lonely trip.

" Sure. I'll see you then." The brunette agreed with a smile.

" Shake on it?" Spencer joked with her palm in front of her. Hermione giggled, and the blonde felt a rush of accomplishment. Hermione took the hand in her own.

" It's a deal." They shook.

Spencer watched as the other girl walked towards the front. A tap on the window tore her gaze from the brunette. She turned to see the happy face of Hagrid. She exited the shop leaving behind the jingle of the bell, and the other girl's gaze.

" I got my wand." She boasted while admiring it. Hagrid chuckled.

" Good. Is tha' all?" He questioned while checking a pocket watch. Spencer nodded, but paused.

" It says I'm allowed a pet." The girl read.

" Don' you worry about tha'. McGonagall covered it." He laughed at the wonderment on the young witch's face.

" Really?" She questioned.

" Yea, but it's a surprise." Hagrid smirked at the glare he received.

" Now come along. Your mother's waitin'." He signaled for her to speed up.

* * *

That night, Spencer lied awake in her bed. The excitement she couldn't contain was bubbling underneath the surface. She glanced over at the hawk that slept peacefully in his cage. The black and brown blend of his feathers shimmered in the moonlight. After sighing, she forced herself to slow down her mind. It was growing to be a difficult feat. Her thoughts were occupied with the events that happened throughout the day. From Flourish and Blotts, to meeting Hermione.

Spencer wondered if the brunette's thoughts were of her as well. Self hatred coursed through her veins. _Of course she doesn't think of you. You just met! _Releasing a groan, she fell into a restless sleep to the sound of the grasshoppers chirping.

**Okay, so what did you guys think? First chapter is done. I plan to write throughout the series. Comments would really spur me on with this idea. Just leave me a review, and Favorite and/or Follow. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
